Sonic's Paradise City Adventures Ep 5
by Carcrasher88
Summary: Disclaimer: This episode was not written be me, but my co-writer. Details inside. "Race Day" Things heat up as the All-Star Racing series comes to town! Who will win in this incredible race of champions? Find out inside. Notice on series info inside. R&R!


**Paradise City Adventures**

**Episode 5**

"**Race Day"  
**

**Ok, here's part 5, 100% written by my friend and co-writer, GGsYoyo. **

**Definitely check out his pages here on this site, and check out his YouTube page. **

**Definitely the place to go for all of you Jet Set Radio/Future fans!**

It was noon in Paradise City. Everything was normal… or so it seemed.

A young, approximately 17 year old male with futuristic clothing was… rollerblading around downtown. He had several spray cans on him.

Downtown was being covered in graffiti. No one knows what his real name is, but they called him Beat. Beat also had a car, and will race in the All Stars Race later today.

Meanwhile, another newcomer to Paradise was riding around on his… or rather his friend's motorcycle.

Getting used to this city, and taking a break from finding Lan-Di and the sailors, Ryo Hazuki decided to partake in the All Stars Race.

Sonic and Tails studied the track's map. It started in the Airfield and went off the two jumps near the entrance.

Looping around, the track then takes air off the billboard jump onto East Lake Drive. Then, racing northward, they will turn onto Ross Drive. After that, racers will go past Tails' Silver Lake workshop back into the Airfield.

"Wow, the race looks really fun!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic nodded. "I wonder who all will be there." He said.

Tails thought for a moment. "I know me, you, Amy, and Shadow are in."

Sonic looked out the window of the Downtown workshop and he noticed a redheaded person on rollerblades spraying graffiti.

Sonic walked outside. "Hey!" He yelled. "That's illegal, you know that, right?" He asked.

The skater nodded. "So? It's still fun."

He continued spraying his graffiti.

Sonic shrugged. "When you get caught, it's not my problem." He walked off.

The skater turned around. "Hey, do you have any idea who I am?" He asked.

Sonic shook his head. "You look like a newcomer to the city though."

The skater smirked. "I may be new here, but I'm from Tokyo."

Sonic looked a little bit surprised. "Wait a second are you…" He started.

"Beat." The skater finished. "I'll guess and say you're Sonic the Hedgehog right?" Beat asked.

Sonic nodded.

Beat hopped in his customized Toyota Supra/Nissan GTR with a HUGE stereo system and drove off.

Obviously, this was his car for the All Stars Race.

The quad-exhaust on each side was also impressive. Though the rims didn't exactly have a whole lot of tire on them.

Meanwhile at Manic's house…

"So Manic...did you have fun last night?" Glare asked, smirking.

Manic nodded. "Those dates were fun."

Glare facepalmed. "I'm talking about AFTER the dates."

Manic blinked. "What are you on about?" He asked.

"You know… last night… in bed…"

Manic shook his head. "I think you dreamed that part up, it didn't happen."

Glare looked confused. "But it was so real!"

Manic shook his head again. "Completely a dream." He responded.

Glare frowned, she thought she had finally gotten him.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey bro…" Sonic said as Manic opened the door.

"Yeah? What's up Sonic?" Manic asked.

"Tails' new Ikusa got trashed, and we need a new one. I was thinking we 'borrow' Shadow's. What do you think?" Sonic explained.

Manic nodded and rushed out. "Come on, let's go!" He said.

Shadow was waiting out by the dock; he was waiting for the call for the race.

His chopper, the Dark Rider, ready to race.

A random thought popped into his head.

"Roads? Where this race will be going, we won't need… a whole lot of roads." He laughed to himself as he partially referenced Back to the Future.

He hopped on his motorcycle. The race was about to start.

The racers lined up.

There was Sonic. His Speed Star, which was a Ferrari 458 Italia with spikes and red wheels revved loudly, the 8 cylinders at work.

Beat was right beside him. His ride, the De La Custom GG's, has 6 cylinders and a turbo-charger.

Behind Sonic was Amy. She sported the Pink Cabriolet, which was a Volkswagen Beetle painted pink with a few of her personal details.

Tails was right behind Beat at the start line. His modified Tornado, codenamed Tornado Racer, was modified to keep a few feet off the ground for aerodynamics.

Shadow's chopper was right behind Amy, it was also just as loud as Sonic's car. Ironically, beside Shadow was Ryo.

Naoyuki will be proud if Ryo takes the win.

A maraca-shaped vehicle was behind Shadow. Driven by Amigo, the Sun Buggy was powered by a supercharged 8 cylinder engine. It sounded and looked powerful.

Last, but oh-so defiantly not least, was Ulala. Her hovering spacecraft, the Astro Glider, was quite ready for anything.

The race starts. Beat blows out in front, leaving the rest in the dust! Sonic got a good start, but he dropped a little.

Sonic was back to third. Amy blew him a kiss from right in front of him.

Sonic blushed a bit, and swerved into the Airfield he grabbed three rockets from the Item boxes. He fired one at Beat but didn't fire any at Amy.

Amy took the lead and Beat dropped to third.

Ryo Hazuki got his All Star move. He snapped his fingers and hopped in a Forklift. Ryo flipped out everyone and took first.

Sonic dropped back to fourth with Shadow right behind him. Beat up to third.

Ulala was on Amigo's tail.

Meanwhile, on an airplane in the Atlantic…

"So Max… tell me about this city." A wolf asked Max.

"Well, Kamots…" Max explained. "The city is really fun with cars galore."

Kamots, the wolf, was ready to land. "Really? Wow!" He said.

Meanwhile, at Manic's house… "I gotta find my drumsticks…" Manic mumbled.

He walked into his room.

Then, Glare walked out of the bathroom completely undressed.

"Manic! Get out!" Glare yelled, covering her chest with her arms and her legs crossed, her face glowing red.

"Whoa! Didn't need to see that!" Manic closed his eyes and felt around the desk with his hands until he grabbed his drumsticks and ran out.

He had to teach Sprint how to drum if he was to babysit him.

Then, Sprint ran into the kitchen and got some pots and pans, however Manic pulled out a miniature drum set.

"For you, little dude." He said.

Sprint grabbed the drumsticks and began playing. He was almost as good as Manic!

"You know Sprint, I don't think you need lessons." Manic commented.

Sprint nodded.

Then Sprint grabbed a spray can and ran outside. He found a junky, old vehicle and began spraying graffiti on it. The graffiti was beginner-ish, but it said "Sprint" on it.

Manic took a photo of it.

"You are such a troublemaker, haha." He said.

Back in the race...

Beat had a strong lead.

Ryo was closing in however as they approached the 3rd lap.

"You!" Ryo yelled. "Tell me where the sailors are!"

Beat turned around and fired a red missile at Ryo, flipping him over.

"Don't know any sailors!" Beat yelled.

Tails took second place. His Tornado in quite good shape as it overtook Ryo.

"Da*n." Ryo muttered.

Tails had a green glove and he fired it.

Beat steered hard left and dodged as he took the ramp out of Airfield. Doing three tricks he quickly got a speed boost to keep ahead of Tails.

A little further back, Amy got her All Star move.

Sonic was right in front of her and got hammered, big time.

Amy was now in 4th place catching up to Tails, Ryo, and Beat.

She had finally caught up to Ryo as the 4th lap turned heads.

However, her All Star ran out. She got a little extra speed and passed Ryo.

Beat and Tails were much farther ahead.

Beat got a triple missile.

One. Two. Three.

One at a time at Tails as he recovered, Tails was now 5 seconds behind Beat.

Tails was now right in front of Amy.

However, Tails had a red missile that he fired at Amy to secure 2nd for now.

Beat was now on the 5th lap.

He was about to lap Amigo, who was in last.

Amigo turned around.

Seeing Beat behind him made Amigo scared.

He threw a maraca at Beat but Beat caught it and threw it back.

Smack.

Right in Amigo's eyes.

Amigo couldn't see where he was going and turned into a wall.

The maraca fell out and he backed up, to be then lapped by Tails.

Tails was closing back up to Beat but Sonic was behind him.

Tails threw a rolling bomb at Sonic and while crashing, Sonic flew out of his car, became slapped by an airbourne fish and landed in the grass by the Airfield.

"Oh come on!" Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic!" Tails yelled from the distance.

Tails closed in on Beat.

Tails was then focused on the win.

Ulala got her All Star move.

"Let's dance!" She said.

Morolians appeared above everyone's cars as they began dancing… forcefully.

Beat had moves and Ulala found Sonic in the grass.

"Shoot!" She yelled while shooting her laser gun at him.

Sonic rolled but was still hit.

"Ow!" He yelled.

Ulala went on shooting other racers until she caught up to the rest.

Shadow saw Ulala in his mirrors on his chopper.

"Hmph. Pest." He fired a Confusing Star to Ulala.

She got hit and slammed into the wall by the ramp on the Airfield exit.

Shadow was closing in on Amy.

However, she had a green glove and fired it back at him.

Shadow spun around as he went off the jump but still made it.

Ryo overtook Shadow off the jump.

Beat and Tails were battling for the win on the last lap.

Tails got red missiles. He fired them but Beat had a shield that defended him.

They took the first ramp through the Airfield.

Tails shot his second missile knocking Beat to the right.

Beat retaliated with some nitrous.

Passing up Tails to get the lead back, he ducked right for a shortcut out of the Airfield.

Tails fired his last missile to catch up.

Beat crossed by the Workshop, just about to win. Tails however, had other plans. He activated his jet engine and went fast…

It wasn't enough. Tails couldn't catch Beat in time.

Beat took home the gold medal.

Tails got 2nd place silver.

Ryo had the bronze medal for 3rd.

Tails sighed. He slumped down in his Tornado.

Sonic limped over, still in pain from Ulala's laser.

"Hey, at least you got a podium spot." He said. "Ow…" Sonic fell over.

It was hard for him to stand.

**So, there's episode 5. This one basically took a twist, with the story being related to the video game "Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing". Co-writers can be SO stubborn sometimes, though, as they want to change things one way, when you want them to go another. Anyways...there it is, stay tuned for Episode 6.**

**A little information for you readers. This series was going to continue for a long time, stretching out to at least 20-30 "episodes", but with the lack of any reviews, the next episode just might be the last one to appear on this site.**

**If you really want to see more of this after episode 6, it would be very nice for people to actually take some time and write a nice review. Trust me, I don't bite, and neither does my co-writer. (ok, he might bite a little, but it's not that bad)**

**I'm trying to shoot for at least 15 reviews from 15 different people. (co-writers excluded...) You can post a review on any of the episodes for it to count, so please, do your part and help make episode 7 a reality.**

**Burnout Paradise – © EA Games and Criterion Games 2008 – 2010**

**Sonic and other characters – © Sega/ Sonic Team 1991-2010**

**Samba de Amigo – 1999 - 2010 Sega/Sonic Team/Gearbox Software**

**Jet Set Radio/Future – 2000 - 2010 Sega/Smilebit**

**Shenmue – 1999 - 2010 Sega/Sega AM2**

**Space Channel 5 – 1999 - 2010 Sega/Agetec/United Game Artists**

**Back to the Future – 1985 Universal Pictures**

**Stay tuned for episode 6, and don't forget to review if you want these episodes to still be made! If not...well, whatever. Just review, and there will be more. If the reviews are nice enough...I might make episode 7 sooner. Anyways, later!**


End file.
